TJ Williams
TJ Williams is Alice’s best friend and accomplice. Upon recognizing what Alice is deep down as kids, he decided to feed the beast by pointing her in the direction to kill the criminals of the world instead of innocents. He’s Alice’s clean up crew and second in command when it comes to planning out kills. Coming from a wealthy family where his father is a surgeon and mother is an aeronautical engineer, TJ refuses to wear anything other than the best clothes, typically preferring nice pressed pants and button up shirts tied together with suspenders and a bow tie. He loves going to the ballet, opera, and performance arts shows in town or the city and has an obsession with show tunes. Biography TJ Williams is Alice’s neighbor and sassy Jewish best friend since diapers. Growing up with Alice, TJ could never recall a time they weren’t together in life. They were there for each other when they lost their first teeth, their first major injury, their first dance, and all their firsts. They attended the same schools and were inseparable to the point where their parents would vacation with one another. Born into a rich family, TJ is a bit spoiled with a good heart and high intelligence. His father is a highly successful surgeon hailing from the lower class suburbs of Chicago and his mother is an English aristocratic woman from a powerful family working as an aeronautical engineer. His father’s laid back and humble personality keeps TJ grounded and appreciative of all things in life even if they don’t come in a shiny box while his mother spoils him with the finest clothes and toys growing up, but puts her foot down harshly when it comes to his well being and education. TJ takes pride in his looks, refusing to wear anything other than the best clothing and will take his sweet time before leaving the house if it means looking good. Which doesn’t hurt as a self proclaimed ‘ladies man’ when they’re out and about, where TJ’s flirting sometimes gets in the way of him and Alice researching and planning their next kill. As kids, TJ began to recognize the traits in his best friend that were a bit abnormal for their age, instead of being scared he naively inspired her to be like the heroes in the comics and cartoons they enjoy and go after bad guys, not realizing that he saved Alice from the monster she could have become and shaped her into the anti-hero she came to be. With Alice now a full pledged serial killer and town vigilante, TJ is more or less her right hand man who helps in the victim picking, planning, researching, and is the ‘clean up crew’ who helps remove and plant evidence to help bring Alice’s tableau to life, careful to not leave any trace of them being there and prides himself as much as Alice in essentially getting away with murder. His loyalty to Alice is unwavering and they have a very tight and special bond closer to siblings than anything else. He cares for Alice’s well being and their own futures, sometimes thinking about what would happen if they did get caught, knowing he’d never betray her and in the end is more afraid of his mom finding out he got a C on a test than being discovered as an accomplice and arrogantly thinking they’d never get caught. When not planning a murder or worrying about school, TJ is part of the school’s choir and is an active theater kid. For TJ, any time is a good time to sing and always has some show tune or opera ballad stored away in his pocket for when the time is right. Due to his love of music and show tunes, his favorite time of the year is Christmas for the caroling despite the fact that he is Jewish. Relationships Alice Parker Since childhood, TJ and Alice have always had a special bond. Never going behind his back and always true to their friendship, Alice is the only person TJ can trust with his life. After realizing what she's capable of at an early age and encouraging her to do vigilante justice, TJ becomes Alice's number two guy in their "kill group", making sure that the kills are neat and untraceable. In the end, if they're ever caught, he'd never betray her like she would never betray him. Sage Caruth At first, TJ had doubts about Sage when Alice recruits him to be part of their group. Needing someone with strength and a sharp mind, TJ allows him to be in the group but still doesn't fully trust him. Later on, after an annoying amount of time dealing with sloppy clean up work and working together, TJ accepts him as one of their own. Knowing that what they're doing can land them in serious trouble, TJ can only trust Sage and expect him to do the same because not only is TJ thinking about himself, he's also thinking about Alice's future and he'll do anything to secure it. Orion Horn With the "Serial Killer Hunter" on the case, TJ is extra careful when it comes to the groups kill expeditions. Trusting in Alice's intellect and instinct, TJ doesn't have to worry about the agents moves, as long as the group's are ahead of his. Accepting his fate if the time comes, TJ understands that the only way to be safe from the law is to break it and make sure agent Horn never uncovers the groups activities. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}